A projector as a display device has been used in various situations such as conferences in the office and watching movies etc. at home. Such a projector can be installed easily and is used not only in a common state in which it is set on the floor but also in a state in which it is mounted on the ceiling. As a result, by setting the installation mode in accordance with an installation state of a main body of the projector, the projector can perform display in accordance with the installation state.
Various types of such projectors that perform control switching in accordance with the installation state have been proposed. For example, in JP-A-2008-31032 (Patent Document 1) and JP-A-2009-04244 (Patent Document 2), projectors that switch control based on the installation mode which can be set in accordance with the installation state are disclosed. Specifically, in Patent Document 1, a projector that switches temperature control when a ceiling-mount mode is set as the installation mode is disclosed. In Patent Document 2, a projector that has an angle sensor and switches temperature control when a ceiling-mount installation state is detected by the angle sensor is disclosed.
Incidentally, the projector has recently gone multifunctional, and the user-friendliness of the projector has further improved. The techniques disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 are the techniques by which the projector can be used in any installation state in a similar manner by switching control based on the installation state of a projector main body. However, it is sometimes preferable to put a restriction on the user's use of a function that is unfit for use in some installation states of the main body of the projector. With the techniques disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, however, it is impossible to put a restriction on the user's use of the function that is unfit for use in some installation states of the main body of the projector. The user may be informed of such a function that is unfit for the user's use by a note or the like in a product manual etc., but there is a possibility that the user uses the function by mistake.